Don't Even Argue
by hannah-jennifer
Summary: The Doctor and Clara, directly after Last Christmas


"The TARDIS is outside," he began, slowly stepping towards her spot on the bed. She challenged him with a raise of brows and 'so'? "So, all of time and all of space is sitting out there."

Her breath caught in her throat, facial expression stilling and eyes widening at his approach. Every foot fall was cautious, as if she were a wounded animal ready to pounce. In a way, she supposes she was. While relatively unscathed physically, the emotional trauma she had endured before this moment had began to take its toll. If the prior six months had been anything to go by, it was obvious she was in shock. It had been like that with Danny. And her mother. And most recently The Doctor. Her ability to mourn someone she loved without her best friend by her side had been inexplicably difficult. For weeks she hadn't been able to get out of bed due to the finality of her losses hitting her once and for all. With the help of her Gran and father, as well as the Maitlands and friends like Adrian, she managed to return to work. Her heart and mind were fragile but working.

"A big blue box….please," he begged, eyes wide and, dare she say it, terrified? Stopping in front of her, he began to raise his left hand towards her. "Don't even argue."

There was a moment of silence and she could hear the erratic thumps of three heartbeats. She wondered if losing someone would hurt more for him or not. Would both hearts break or one remain intact until the other heals? Sure, the whole 'loving someone with my whole heart' was a metaphor and, after listening to The Doctor rant on about her affections for Danny, love was merely a chemical reaction of the brain. Nevertheless, the more heart he had the more love he had to give, right? Maybe he just wasn't the best at showing it.

The corners of her mouth twitched at that thought. When her eyes met his and she remembered that she had to confirm her return to his magical world, her grin grew into a full fledged smile. She pondered for a moment before lunging at him, lips pressing against the corner of his mouth. Her mouth remained there for a few seconds before she removed herself, unable to contain her happiness.

"Merry Christmas, Doctor," she breathed out, giggling at his surprised expression. His face softened into a smirk.

"Merry Christmas, Clara Oswald."

Pulling him behind her, hand in hand, they ran down the hallways and staircases to the field of grass behind the building. The ground was wet and her slippers soaked up the melted snow. The cold night air had set a chill deep in her bones, yet Clara found her heart bursting with enough warmth to heat the entire planet of Christmas. She didn't open the door immediately upon coming to the time machine, instead taking a moment to stroke the deep blue paint and even lay a cheek upon the rough wood. The TARDIS hummed appreciatively under her palm.

Clara pushed the door open and was greeted with a breeze of warm air and the distinctive alien scent of the box. Racing to the console, she navigated to the organic matter that made up the telepathic circuit and sprawling herself across it. Lights flashed and the TARDIS whirred a friendly sound, seemingly calm under the small woman's touch.

Closing her eyes, she rejoiced. "I think the old girl missed me."

The Doctor's footsteps ceased a few feet away from her. "Well," he began nervously, "she's not the only one."

Turning to face him, Clara abandoned her position in the TARDIS in exchange for a spot directly in front of the Time Lord. Her eyes travelled up the length of his stick bug body, catching on the subtly placed plant, and returning them to his. Her hands slowly grasped the front of his hoodie and smiled when he didn't tense. "Yeah, I gathered."

"What?"

At his confusion, she nodded towards the ceiling. He glanced up and chuckled awkwardly. "She probably knows you better than you think," Clara explained.

She yanked him down to her height but this time instead of hugging him she met his lips with hers. She was shocked when her pressed back into her and his hand settled on her waist and his other cupping her jaw. The Doctor's arm snuck further around her back and pulled her closer to him, refusing to break their embrace.

When her puny human lungs were unable to withstand the lack of oxygen she pulled back, smiling. The Doctors expression mirrored her own and they stood, not moving, not talking. In each other's presence, they were happy. No lies to stand in their way. No people in immediate need of help. Just them.

For once, it truly was the two, (_Three, she corrects herself. Can't forget the TARDIS), _and all of time and space to explore.


End file.
